Welcome to Beyblade Interviews!
by Mrs. Keena Kon
Summary: Welcome to Beyblade Interviews where the host, Keena, asks the Beyblade characters questions that everyone wants to know.
1. Kenny and Dizzi

**A/N **Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! This story should be fun for all of you. My friend and me came up with some questions to ask our first guest, so lets get started.

* * *

**Kenny and Dizzi**

As the Beyblade theme song plays the host walks onstage and waves at the cheering audience. She sits down in her chair as the music fades away, and the audience goes silent.

"Welcome to Beyblade interviews!" Keena, the host, says as the audience cheers. "Today we will be interviewing Kenny and Dizzi." Keena says and snaps her fingers. Kenny appears in the chair next to Keena with Dizzi closed in his lap, and the audience cheers again.

Kenny looks around franticly. "Where am I?"

"You're on my show, Beyblade Interviews." Keena smiled.

"How did I get here? I can't stay here!" Kenny yells and stands up to leave. Keena snaps her fingers again, Kenny sits back down, and restraints appear on his legs.

Keena sighs as he begins to try to stand back up. "If you don't calm down, I'll call the Dark bladers to make you sit still."

Kenny looked at her for a minute and stopped struggling.

Keena smiled. "Alright, I would like to begin the interview of you and Dizzi, so could you please open the laptop." Kenny nodded, opened the laptop and turned the lens to the host.

"Hey Chief, where are we?" Dizzi asked after a moment of silence.

"Your on my show, Beyblade Interviews," Keena said with a smile, "I brought you here to ask you and Kenny some questions."

"Really? Ok, let's do it!"

Keena smiled again. "Ok, our first questions are for you, Dizzi. _How did you get in that laptop and how long have you been in there?_"

"Good question. I really don't know how I got in here, but I think I've been in here for about three or four years." Dizzi said simply.

Keena looked at the laptop in awe. "Wow! That's amazing, Dizzi!"

"Yes, but ever since Kenny and I have been together we've been working on a way to get me out."

"Really!" Keena looked at Kenny. "Well, Kenny is that true?"

"Well, yes." Kenny said softly. "We haven't found a way yet, but we will one day."

Keena smiled. "How sweet! Ok, the next question is for you, Chief. _Do you have strong feelings for Dizzi?_"

Kenny nodded. "Yes. Dizzi and I have been friends for years."

Keena chuckled. "No, do you like Dizzi more than a friend?" The whole room went silent, waiting for Chief's reply.

He blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, um…she is a good partner to, um, have…"

"So your answers yes?" Keena asked quickly.

Chief just turned a darker shade of red.

Keena smiled. "I'll say that's a yes. What about you, Dizzi?" There was only silence from the laptop. "Um, Dizzi are you there?"

"Of course I'm here, where would I go?" Dizzi snapped.

Keena laughed nervously. "Ok, lets just say that was a yes, and change the subject. Here's a question everyone would like to know, Kenny. _Do you have eyes?_"

Kenny's jaw dropped. "Of course I have eyes!"

"Well, then where are they?"

"How can you ask me that? They're behind my bangs, of course!" Kenny said quickly.

Keena looked doubtful. "Have you ever thought about cutting your bangs, so people can actually see your eyes. If they are really there, I mean."

"They are there, and no I will not cut my bangs." Kenny crossed his arms.

"Ya know, Chief, now I think about it; I've never seen your eyes either." Dizzi interrupted.

Keena smiled. "How is it that Dizzi has been with you this whole time, and she hasn't even seen your eyes, if they're actually there." Keena said with a smug look on her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I HAVE EYES!"

Keena shrugged. "Then what color are they?"

"Green." Kenny said almost right after she asked the question.

"You said that pretty quickly, Chief." Keena looked at him curiously.

Kenny crossed his arms. "Well you don't need to think to know what color your eyes are."

"Actually, Chief, you told me they were brown." Dizzi said when Keena scowled at him.

Keena eyes lit up. "HA! What kind of person has two different eyes colors, Chief?"

"Um, they're greenish- brown." Kenny said slowly.

Keena smirked. "Then prove it. Show us your eyes, Chief."

Silence fell over the room again. Kenny looked around at the eager faces of the audience members. Then suddenly he tore from the restraints, and ran off the stage with Dizzi in his hands.

Keena glared after him and snapped her fingers. Suddenly you heard Kenny scream, "AHH! The Dark bladers!"

Keena smiled triumphantly as the Beyblade theme song started to play. "Well, I guess that's the end of this interview. Joins us next time when we'll interview Tyson!" The audience cheers. "If you have questions to ask Tyson just ask in the review, and we'll be sure to get it to the blader. Until next time, everyone; Let It Rip!"

* * *

**A/N **Well, that's it for the first interview. Hope you liked it, seeya! 


	2. Tyson

**A/N **Hey everybody! I got a lot of reviews for this story, and they were all fabulous. Tyson also got some questions so lets get started.

* * *

Tyson's Interview 

As the Beyblade theme song plays, Keena, the host, walks onstage and waves to the cheering audience. She sits in her chair as the music and cheers fade away.

"Hello everybody and welcome back to Beyblade Interviews!" Keena says as the audience cheers. "Today we're interviewing the current champion of the Beyblade world, Tyson!" Keena says and snapped her fingers. Tyson appeared in the seat next to her, and the audience started to chant Tyson's name.

Tyson looks at the audience for a minute then he got out of the chair and started waving at the audience with a big cheesy smile on his face. After about ten minutes Keena started to get a little impatient, so she glared at the audience members and the chants stopped immediately. She then snapped her fingers and Tyson was back in his seat.

Tyson looked at the host. "How do you do that?"

"It's my story I can do anything I want." Keena shrugged.

"Ok, so where am I?" Tyson said and looked around again.

Keena smiled. "Your on my show, Beyblade Interviews."

Tyson looked confused. "Ok…so?"

"I'm going to ask you questions and you answer them." Keena said slowly, moving her hands to make sure he got it.

"Oh, ok." Tyson grinned.

Keena sighed and looked through her questions, her smile getting bigger with each one she looked at. "Alright let's get started, this first question is from **BlUeMeCuRy- **_Wat would u do if there were thousands of evil chickens chasing u?_"

"Well, are they're fried chickens?" Tyson asked slowly.

Keena shook her head at his stupidity. "Tyson, if they were fried chickens they would be dead."

"You mean…"

"Yeah Tyson."

Tyson's eyes grew in horror. "ZOMBIE FRIED CHICKENS!"

Keena stared at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding," she mumbled.

Tyson stood up. "They're going to come after me because I ate their family members aren't they?" he asked quickly.

Keena snapped her fingers and Tyson was in his seat back to normal (or as normal as Tyson can get).

"What just happened?" Tyson asked the host.

Keena forced a smile. "You just told us that you would run if thousands of evil chickens were chasing you."

"Well, that depends on if they're fri-."

"Ok, next question!" Keena interrupted. "This one is from **PandaPjays**- _Is there one food you wouldn't eat?_"

"Oh yeah! One day Ray got sick, and couldn't get out of bed or cook anything, and I was starving, so Hilary said she would cook her famous chili surprise. It looked and smelled so good, so I finished the whole bowl in one gulp, but then a few seconds later my mouth and throat were on fire. After my mouth cooled off I wasn't able to talk for a whole two days." Tyson whined.

Keena smirked. "So you're saying Hilary has this really spicy chili that got you to shut up for two whole days." Tyson just nodded and Keena smiled. "That sounds like heaven! Note to self: get that recipe from Hilary."

"So what's the next question?"

"Alright our next questions is from **NinjaKitty**- _Has Max ever tried to kill you for trying to take his candy?_"

Tyson nodded. "Actually recently I was really, really hungry and the others went to buy groceries because we were all out. I was starving and Max, who was in his room, had left his candy on the couch, so I ate some…then a little more…and a little more…and-."

"Ok, so basically you ate it all, right?" Keena interrupted.

"Yeah, and it kinda turned my tongue a different color, so when he was looking for it he knew I ate and chased me around the room until I agreed to buy him an even bigger bag. I swear he almost suffocated me with a pillow!" Tyson finished.

Keena's eyes were big. "Max? Sweet, hyper, adorable Max is capable of almost killing someone? I didn't even think he was capable of hurting someone."

"I didn't think he was either." Tyson said.

"Oh, who cares what you think," Keena said quickly and turned to the audience, "the morale of this story is don't mess with Max's candy, or you will be stuck with homicidal Max."

Tyson crossed his arms. "Would you just ask the next question?"

Keena scowled at him then+

looked through the remaining questions and smiled when she found one." This one if from **Lilicat93**- _Where did you buy your brain and or ego?"_

"What do you mean where did I buy them?" Tyson yelled.

"Yeah, I want to know too. You act just like a typical jock; you love sports and your really good at them," Tyson smiled, "but your really stupid and your ego is the size whale." Keena finished.

"I am not stupid and I don't have a big ego!" Tyson yelled.

Keena sighed. "Yes you are and yes you do."

"Then prove it!"

Keena smirked evilly. "If I can prove it you'll have to answer all of my questions truthfully from now on."

"Fine, but if you cant I get to leave." Tyson crossed his arms.

"Alright," Keena snapped her fingers and a TV appeared in front of them, "I'll show you how stupid and egotistic you really are."

The TV turned on and showed when Tyson first came to the show. The crowd started to chant his name, Tyson got out of his seat, and started to wave. After it finished Keena looked at Tyson. He was grinning, but when he saw Keena look at him he tried to put on a serious face.

"That doesn't prove a thing." Tyson said quickly.

Keena frowned. "You did that for like ten minutes, Tyson!"

"Well, I cant-." Tyson started.

"You can't help it because you love when people chant your name, which increases the size of your already fat head." Keena interrupted. Tyson's mouth opened to say something, but Keena interrupted him again. "It's a figure of speech Tyson! Your head can't literally get bigger because of your cockiness."

Tyson shut his mouth. "Oh…well you proved that my ego is…" he tried to find the word.

"Big, fat, huge, large, jumbo, enormous, gigantic, gargantuan?" Keena asked innocently.

"Okay I get it," Tyson said quickly, "but you can't prove I'm stupid."

Keena motioned towards the TV as it started to play multiple scenes of when Tyson said or asked something stupid. After it was done play she looked at Tyson again, and smiled when she saw he was frowning.

"I'm not _that_ stupid." Tyson mumbled.

Keena decided to cut him some slack. "No you're not as stupid as some people, you just don't think before you speak." Tyson just scowled at the TV. Keena snapped her fingers and the TV disappeared. "Since I proved what I said was true, you have to stay and answer all questions truthfully from now on."

"Fine, whatever."

Keena looked at the question. "You still haven't told us where you bought your brain and ego."

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Tyson yelled.

Keena smiled. "Oh, I get it! You bought them somewhere you just can't remember where."

"No, that's not-."

"I understand totally, Ty." Keena interrupted and flipped through the questions. She smiled at the remaining questions and picked one. " This next question is from **sokkazukofan**- _Do you have strong feeling for Hilary?_"

Tyson gaped at her. "Of course I don't! Hilary is too bossy, and mean, and annoying for me to ever like her more than a friend!"

"Are you telling the truth Tyson?" Keena asked.

"Of course I am! I have a hard enough time with her being my friend." Tyson said quickly.

Keena tilted her head. "Because you can't get over how much you love her?"

"No! Stop trying to confuse me!" Tyson yelled.

Keena shrugged. "Fine, the next question is from **BeyMistress05- **_Do you like Hilary and who's your favorite teammate?_"

"I already told you people that I only like Hilary as a friend!" Tyson yelled.

Keena sighed. "Calm down, hot head, you shouldn't be reacting like that if you really only like her as a friend."

"Well, it's pissing me off!" Tyson yelled.

"It's pissing you off because you don't want to admit it." Keena stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Tyson groaned in frustration. "Would you drop it," he yelled.

Keena shrugged. "Ok, fine who's your favorite teammate?"

Tyson thought about for a minute. "Probably Max, except those times he tried to kill me, or Kenny."

"Why not Daichi, Ray, Kai, or even Hilary?" Keena asked.

"Because Daichi is a pain, Ray and Kai are way to serious, and Hilary is-."

"-Perfect because you love her oh so much?" Keena interrupted again.

Tyson scowled at her. "Would you stop that," he yelled.

Keena shrugged again. "Fine, the next question is from **Bishoujo Mizuhara**- _Do you love Hilary or are you gay_?"

"What is with you people?" Tyson yelled

"Do you think maybe we can sense that you're lying?" Keena asked.

Tyson crossed his arms. "I do not love Hilary and NO I am not gay!"

"Not even a little bit?" Keena asked quickly.

"If you people think that I'm in love with Hilary or gay, I wanna see the proof." Tyson eyed everyone in the audience. Everyone in the audience and Keena smirked.

"You don't learn your lesson do you? Well, just to let you know there are stories, tons of them, that pair up you and Hilary or you with your teammates."

Tyson's mouth was agape. "Are you serious?"

"Yup, and some of them are amazing, you would love them." Keena said with a grin.

"No way…"

"It's all true, Ty, but I've got good news."

Tyson looked at her hopefully. "I get to get out of this place?"

Keena shook her head. "Nope your staying here until we interview all of you at the same time, but the good news is we're out of questions, since you answered **2Good2Btrue**'s already."

Tyson looked at her. "What was her question?"

Keena smiled. "_Are you aware of all the cute little stories that have you and Kai as a couple_?"

Tyson started to get red in anger. "Me and Kai as what!"

The Beyblade theme song started to play, signaling the end of the show.

"Well, that's all for now-." Keena started.

"You're not ending the show until you answer me!" Tyson interrupted.

Keena glared at him and snapped her fingers. Tyson appeared over a pit of sharks, hanging on to a rope and yelling for his life.

Keena smiled and continued. "As I was saying, that's all for now! Next time we'll be interviewing the adorable Max!" The audience cheers. "If you got questions for him, send them in, I'll be sure he answers them," Keena looks back at Tyson as he slipped down the rope more and more, "one way or another." Keena snapped her fingers and the rope disappeared sending Tyson falling towards the pool. "Until next time; Let It Rip!"

* * *

**A/N **Well, that's it for Tyson's interview. Tune in next time for Hilary's. See ya!

* * *

**No stupid, fat-headed, egotistic, hot-headed bladers were hurt (much) in the writing of this chapter, so don't worry about him, he's not worth it. **


End file.
